


Little Thief

by simsadventures



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: Bucky is out with the guys and you have a party by yourself. That is until Bucky comes back and finds you in one particular item of clothing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Little Thief

The door shut behind Bucky as he hollered his goodbye and left the apartment, going to meet Steve and Sam for a couple of beers. It has been a tradition of theirs, every Thursday they would meet and unwind a little, talking about everything but missions and the world’s crisis.   
That was a task which was getting harder each day, but they still tried. Even superheroes needed a break from time to time, and though it took the boys a few years before they realised this, you could see the change in all of them. 

They were all much calmer even on the missions themselves, and you had to smile whenever Bucky came home and listed all the things they did. From playing darts to having a race towards a car or something, always betting a keg of beer. There was even one time they tried to see which one of them would jump the furthest, which resulted in Sam’s broken arm and your scolding all of them like little children.   
When you were sure you were alone, you got to work around the apartment. You always used this time alone to clean up space before Bucky came and messed it up once again.   
This time you opened a bottle of wine so that the afternoon and evening were a little nicer even for you.   
You put on your favourite band and blasted the speakers so much you were afraid your neighbours would actually come knocking on your door, but you wouldn’t hear them anyway, so you shushed your brain and let yourself enjoy the alone time you were gifted by your boyfriend. 

The cleaning wasn’t super fast with the glass in your hand, especially when you used the broom as a microphone and yelled the chorus of each song loudly.   
You felt like a superstar more and more as you drank and soon enough, all the cleaning was long forgotten.   
Making a mental note to send Bucky to go shopping tomorrow so that you could clean up, you put the cleaning agents back to the cabinet before you ran towards your bedroom and dressed up appropriately for such occasion as having a concert in your own living room.

You went through your whole wardrobe, but your slightly drunk brain didn’t like anything it saw.   
Finally, you opened Bucky’s part of the closet and saw an older white shirt he still liked wearing from time to time, even though he had a couple of newer white shirts that were much more elegant and whatnot.   
You smelled to it, and Bucky’s warm scent enveloped you, and you sighed a happy sigh. This was precisely what you wanted and needed.   
Quickly shedding your own clothes, you put on the shirt with nothing else than a plain pair of undies and long white socks you strode towards the living room once again, grabbing the sunglasses on the countertop to finish your look, and when you caught your reflection in the mirror, you had to laugh a little.   
You looked like something out of a movie, and it made you feel that much better. 

The playlist switched to the 80s and 90s rock, and you squealed excitedly. The glass was replaced by the whole bottle of the rest of the wine, and you took a generous chug before you picked up the broomstick and started screaming with Bon Jovi.   
You were so into the whole thing that you totally ignored the fact that the door opened, and you couldn’t hear Bucky’s quiet “hello” because you were in the middle of Living on a Prayer, swishing your hair from side to side while jumping on the couch.   
Bucky’s eyes almost fell out from the sockets when he saw you, but he didn’t want to scare you or stop you, because he hadn’t seen you enjoy yourself this much in a long time. So he just leaned against the door frame and watched you jumped from side to side, laughing as you messed up some of the lyrics. 

It was only when you fell from the couch that Bucky actually moved and that only for the sole reason to stop you from hurting yourself any more that you already have.   
“Buckaroo! What are you doing here?” You slurred, and Bucky laughed as he picked you off the ground.   
“I live here, in case you forgot, doll. What is happening here?” He smirked as you looked him up and down and bit your lower lip.   
Your drunk self was a horny self, Bucky was aware of that, but he also knew that when your words were this slurred it usually didn’t take much longer before you sleeping like a log.   
“I know that, and I’m having a party,” you scoffed and took a breath as if to say something more, but then another song came on that obviously made you happy because you screamed loudly and started singing with Freddie Mercury. 

“Are you wearing my shirt, doll?” Bucky asked as he finally took in your whole appearance, and you just shrugged your shoulder and kept on screaming the words to Bohemian Rhapsody, so out of tune it actually hurt Bucky’s ears a little. But he loved you too much to tell you to shut up, especially as he saw how much fun you were having.   
“Of course, first, it smells like you, so that’s a plus on itself, and then, how would I look with my own shirt and my whole ass sticking out of it, huh? That doesn’t make any sense,” you rolled your eyes at him, and Bucky had to laugh again because you were not making any sense. 

“C’mon, Freddie, let’s get you to bed so that your hangover isn’t too bad tomorrow,” Bucky chuckled as he picked you from the sofa, despite your loud protests, and he brought you to the bedroom, where he gently placed you on the bed since you have managed to fall asleep in his arms during that short walk.   
Bucky pushed the hair out of your face and kissed your forehead before he tucked you in like a baby and went to strip and take a shower before he joined you in the bed.   
He couldn’t wait to laugh at you tomorrow, because he knew the hangover would be killer, but it was obviously worth since you were sleeping with a smile plastered on your beautiful face. Bucky snuggled closer to you, letting you get comfortable by pushing your head under his chin, just like you liked it. And then Bucky fell asleep as well, smiling just as much as you did. 


End file.
